Watch Over Me
by AmberTremayne
Summary: When the youngest of the team (May, OC) is in danger Steve and Danny bring her to a safe place. But the 25-year-old isn't exactly the easiest girl to protect.


I was vaguely aware my boss, lieutenant Steve McGarrett, was carrying me and looking rather concerned. His partner, Danny Williams, was walking next to us and talking to someone on the phone.

"Where are you taking me?" I mumbled, holding on to him, because I felt dizzy.

"Carrying your drunk ass somewhere safe," he curtly replied.

"Safe? I am safe… I've got you here," I grinned stupidly and suddenly noticed my hand was touching his upper arm. "Wow, boss, you're like, super muscular! No wonder all the ladies are swooning over you!"

"May, shut up, or I'll drop you," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, sir!" I mock saluted. I had no idea where we were going, but at this point I didn't care. I had been celebrating my 25th birthday at a bar in Waikiki Beach with a group of friends, when Steve and Danny showed up. They told me they were sorry, but they had to take me somewhere because of a job related issue. At first I thought maybe they had a surprise for me… a male stripper or something. But now I was pretty sure that was not the case.

"Why are you carrying me?" I suddenly asked.

"Because you are so drunk, you can't walk properly," he explained. "Not fast enough, anyway."  
"Oh… sorry," I apologized.

"That's okay, it's your birthday and you had the day off. Sorry we're ruining it for you."

"You're not ruining it, I'm always happy to see you, boss," I smiled and looked at Danny, who had finished his phone conversation. "Not quite happy to see Danno though, to be honest," I whispered. "He's always so mean to me…"

"Well, he has a few reasons for not being your best friend… the most recent one is the fact you spilled hot coffee over him at least three times in the past two weeks. It's almost as if you're doing it on purpose."

"I'm not!" I protested. "It's as if he has some sort of coffee magnet under his shirt."

It seemed like my intelligence drops a couple of points when I've had alcohol. The 39-year old detective shot me a dark look, but decided to leave it at that.

"Where are Kono and Chin?"

"Your favourite colleagues are following up on a lead," Steve informed me. "You'll see them soon."

We got into a car and I fell asleep straight away. Alcohol always made me sleepy and I had a low tolerance level. Three glasses of wine was enough to make me behave as if I had drunk five more.

When I woke up I felt miserable. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. However, there was a glass of water on the table next to the bed I was lying on. I drank the whole glass in one gulp and got up. Wrong move. The room started to spin, so I groaned and fell back down on the bed. A door opened and Danny appeared.

"Danno, where are we?" I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"We are in a hotel room, overlooking Waikiki Beach," he informed me.

I was quiet for a moment and rubbed my face.

"Why though?"

Before he could answer, the hotel room door opened and Steve walked in.

"Ah, our tech girl is awake. Good."

"Can anybody tell me what's going on? Because at this point all I know is you two basically kidnapped me from my own birthday party."

"First off, we didn't kidnap you," Steve sighed. "And second, we had a good reason for taking you here. Your life is in danger, May."

"No, past tense: my life wás in danger, when you left me alone with him," I remarked and pointed at his colleague. "He could've smothered me to death with a pillow."

"I was tempted," I heard Danny mutter.

"May… it's Delano's brother Chris," Steve said, after glaring at his partner. "He's after you and the word is, he arrived on the island yesterday."

My mouth got dry and my heart started beating faster. I testified against arm dealer Jackson Delano a few months ago. He was sent to prison for a long time, mainly thanks to my testimony.

"Okay," I said, trying to get to grips with the severity of the situation. "So I'll just stay here until you catch him?"

"That's the plan," Steve confirmed. "Kono and Chin are looking for him. Until we get him, it's best if you stay here. Two agents will be with you around the clock."

I sat on the bed, slightly dazed and with a higher blood pressure than yesterday. As if he was trying to make it rise even further, Steve informed me Danny would stay with me while he went back to HQ to check something out.

"Don't leave me here alone with Danno for too long," I pleaded with McGarrett, before he closed the door behind him.

 _To be continued.  
Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
